commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew Rules
Homebrew Rules are changes to basic D&D 5e rules that allow you to play in the CommonBorne setting, and live it to it's fullest potential. Check the contents table to jump to individual rules and rulesets, or just browse at your leisure. Resurrection After completing a Resurrection spell, a chosen representative of the characters present at the location of the spell are given one action to try and convince the spirit and death to allow them to return. This can take the form of a small speech, bargaining, a deal (With an entity godly or otherwise). This speech will influence the Save they must make to return to life. For example, pleading to a character's ego may make it a Charisma save, whereas instructing them to get up because they've "been through worse" might lead to it becoming a Constitution save. After this, the deceased player must make a Save according to the DM's decision on what was most appealed to in order to return. The severity of the injuries to their body and the time elapsed since their death add to the DC of this check. This save can only be made once, and cannot be affected by exterior factors (Such as a Luck reroll). Should they pass the check, they resurrect as per the rules of the spell- however, should they fail, it is assumed that the spirit has move on into their next life. Character Creation As with everything else, be sure to check with your DM if the character creation Homebrew rules are in effect, and inform them of your choices. Character Traits A special feat that you can choose to add for free at character creation- The Traits feature lets you pick one of several options, each option grants you Advantage on certain rolls and Disadvantage on others, for example, the Adorable feat grants you Advantage to use your cuteness to persuade or deceive someone, but Disadvantage on attempts to intimidate someone. Vampirism Player Vampirism must be approved by the DM. It consists of various benefits and penalties related to the use of Blood Points, a resource similar to other class resources that is played slightly differently than normal. See the full page for more information. Lycanthropy Player Lycanthropy must be approved by the DM. It consists of various benefits and penalties related to personal control of the "Beast Within" and the phases of the moon. See the full page for more information. Subclass Certain classes have additional acceptable subclasses designed for use in the CommonBorne realm. these are as follows- Fighter Gunslinger- A subclass created through Critical rRole content that specializes in the usage of firearms and other such weapons. Cleric ''Miko (Shrine Maiden)- ''A subclass that specializes in purification and water powers. Miko are followers of the Draconic Path and get many restoration-based abilities. Money Currency values and the cost of items have been adjusted to be less absurd and more balanced. See the page on Goods and Trade for specifics. If an item has not yet been adjusted and added to that list, either the DM will homerule it's value for that trade, or the price in GP is converted to SP. Fall Damage Fall Damage can be changed and even instantly lethal depending on how high you fall from. There is no cap on fall damage. Standard rolls for fall damage are minimum doubled, and depending on your roll tripled or quadrupled based on where and how you land following an Acrobatics check (If proficient) or Dex save (If not proficient in Acrobatics). Magic Teleport Teleport is undergoing review. Current rules (Provisional) include; * You may only teleport to a place located on the same landmass * You may not teleport to a circle more than 50 miles away